Tom Hellsing
Tom Cross Tom an aspiring monk at the Imperial church has a dark past, at the age of seven he witnessed a Glutton consuming his parents right in front of him. Years later he discovers a book and a weapon that can kill the beast. However the blade doesn't kill the Glutton instead it seals the beast within Tom making him the monster. He slowly loses his humanity to it and discovers he can no longer live with humans as he loses himself to his insatiable appetite. He is later involved with the take down of the Cult of Temptation killing Eli Russo and rescuing Sora. Sora is taken into custody and is thrown in the Imperial Church's Dungeon. Tom visited her often sneaking in small scraps of food to her. Sora develops somewhat of an obsession with him. However he leaves the guild after he is discovered by his sister Sarah, a nun at the Imperial Church to be a Glutton, but Sarah finds him and convinces him to come back. Before they could return they are ambushed by the Warrior Priest Madow and Tom is beaten within an inch of his life and loses control killing Madow and devouring his sister in the madness. He attempts suicide but is stopped by Lucy Van Howen and the reaper. He is given an ultimatum to join their cause and in return they will revive his sister and his parents. Tom agrees and is given the task to return to the Imperial Church and free Olaf the Blood Hound. He goes back and lives amongst the church once again looking for the chamber he's sealed in. He discovers the location and frees the imprisoned Sora to help him. A huge battle ensues and Tom takes on his brother but can't bring himself to kill him. He then engages Hellsing and is nearly killed by Tom bleeds over the husk of the once powerful pure blood reviving him. Olaf kills Hellsing in an epic clash and Tom, Sorah, and Olaf all escape however Tom is tortured and brutally punished for his failure to kill his brother and Nightmare is born. Plot Origin Ark * Tom discovers book. * Tom gets lead on Glutton * Tom uses blade and seals it within him Ghoulification Ark * Tom awakes in med wing to his sisters worried face * Cant eat human food * Uncontrollable craving for human flesh * Russo learns of his Ghoulification from Hunter and invites Tom to his estate where they have an eligent dinner and Tom consumes human flesh unknowingly. * Its a trap and Russo throws him into the ring where through nearly being killed Tom awakens his ability and kills his opponent earning him much hype in the fighting pits. * Russo takes a deep interest in him but Tom escapes * Tom is gravely injured giving his appetite an uncontrolable hunger as he follows a scent to a corps * Discovered by his sister who convinces him its ok * Ambushed and attacked by warrior priest, he pleads for mercy but is refused and loses control killing the warrior priest and consuming his sister. * Offered ultimatum by Reaper Prison Ark * Tom was told to join the fighting pits and link up with one of his agents so he does. * Meets Ron Florine * Tom makes fake friends and enemies even though he tries to be nice he get walked all over his trust is betrayed over and over again his hard life slowly breaks him. * Tom's first match against Leroy the Scared * He meets Lucy * He is brutely tortured by one of the inmates * He is offered another way of being gruesomely tortured or seeing his only friend Ron brutally murdered but he cant make a decision so both happen. * He goes through an inner battle for his mind against the Black Widow while being tortured. * Breaks and becomes Nightmare then kills the torturer